reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Nightmare
The Pack is a piece of downloadable content for Red Dead Redemption. The Pack features an entirely new single-player campaign that follows John Marston as he tries to find a cure for the highly infectious zombie plague that has spread across the frontier. The prices are $15.95 AUS dollars, $9.99 US dollars, £7.99, €9.99 or 800 Microsoft Points. It was released on October 26, 2010. Seemingly overnight, a zombie plague ravages the once bountiful frontier, decimating the landscape and reawakening the dead. In towns, settlements, and outposts throughout the world, the uninfected citizens are left to fight for survival against waves of the undead. John Marston must ride out into the vast and terrifying world and survive long enough to find a cure. Rockstar posted on twitter that the gameplay will be activated on the main menu. Being separate from the actual single player and would take place during the "Homestead" portion of the game. To start Undead Nightmare you choose single player in the main menu, and the options Undead Nightmare and Red Dead Redemption appear. This new downloadable content pack also brings new zombie multiplayer skins to the Outfitter and a new survival mode called Undead Overrun. Content *New single player missions and challenges (including new "Missing Persons" side quests). *8 new multiplayer zombie characters. *Zombie Animals unleashed into the world. *New dynamic events. *Brand new gameplay mechanics. *Mythical creatures (the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, Unicorn, Sasquatch and Chupacabra). *A brand new secret location. *New weapons (Blunderbuss, Torch, Holy Water and Zombie Bait). *New multiplayer modes (Undead Overrun, Land Grab). *3 new outfits (Zombie Hunter, Union Suit, and Legend of the Apocalypse). *A new missing person activity, similar to the bounties. Undead Nightmare Collection The Undead Nightmare Collection is a single, stand-alone retail disc that bundles together the following content packs http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=84602: *Undead Nightmare Pack *Liars and Cheats Pack *Legends and Killers Pack Undead Nightmare is set to be released into retail stores everywhere for $29.99/£24.99/€29.99, on November 23rd in North America, and November 26th in Europe [2], and does not require a copy of Red Dead Redemption to play. Zombie Multiplayer Characters *Poe Boll (Possible reference to macabre poet Edgar Allan Poe and schlock film director Uwe Boll) *Magic Jackson (Possible reference to basketball player Magic Johnson, and Michael Jackson from his Thriller film including zombies.) *Zombie Ricketts *Zombie Marston *Viper Craven (Reference to horror director Wes Craven) *Ismael Raimi (Reference to horror director Sam Raimi) *Sarah Reese (Reference to Sarah Reese Brennan, a author of books containing demonic storylines) *Paco Romero (Reference to horror director George Romero) Trivia * The Blunderbuss, Torch, Holy Water and Zombie Bait are four of the new weapons in Undead Nightmare. * The Blunderbuss uses pieces of the undead for ammo. * Zombified versions of most of the animals appear. (e.g. Bulls, Wolves, Cougars, etc.) * Many characters from the other Single-Player mode appear, such as Nigel West Dickens, Seth, Bonnie MacFarlane, and Leigh Johnson * Despite Landon Ricketts having a zombified version of himself in Multiplayer, he is never directly shown as a zombie. Once the player finishes his survivor mission ("Biographies and Lies") he is never seen again. * Both Abigail Marston and Jack Marston are zombified. * There was a problem in New Zealand where the pack had come out but it was not due to come out. For some time areas, the pack will be released on the 27th October 2010. * Undead Nightmare seems to take place in an alternate timeline, one reason is that Uncle is killed off from the start. Though when John Marston puts the mask back on the pedestal at the end of the story, both Abigail and Jack Marston turn back to normal, and in the epilogue John is dead a few months later, and returns as a Zombie. * Another reason for it being non-canonical is the fact that Harold MacDougal is killed by Nastas. It is also important to note that Nastas was still alive after John defeated Dutch and returned to his family in this timeline. * Jonah is killed by Eli * Zombie Reyes is killed by Alive John Marston * In the Sepulcro graveyard you will be attacked by Vincente de Santa Tips * In Undead Nightmare, ammo is scarce, and very hard to find. To maximize its use, either consitently aim for head shots, or switch to casual aiming for auto-headshot aiming. For more ammo as well, try to save towns, as these give you extra ammo and an easy place to save and hide out. And try to do some random events, as these will also give you extra ammo. * Another way to conserve ammo is to use your Torch. Though it may not be a one hit kill, it will set them on fire, killing them sooner or later. *Also, try to stay on top of buildings as much as possible, or on the other side of fences as Zombies cannot jump over them. It also is good if you try to stay out of buildings too, as you will not have as much room to maneuver and a few zombies will probably follow you. If you have to tough, bring Holy Water to destroy them all quickly. Gallery reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_logo_1024x768.jpg|Undead Nightmare logo 60108_497447490096_51752540096_7330988_666319_n.jpg|Marston on an Undead Horse. 60933_497447505096_51752540096_7330989_1768137_n.jpg|Hillside envoy of Undead, reminiscient of the opening scene of 28 Weeks later. 60933_497447510096_51752540096_7330990_4706671_n.jpg|Fearfully running from a hungry pack of Undead 60933_497447515096_51752540096_7330991_5015464_n.jpg|Searching in the wrong direction ... Zombie bear.png|Infected Bear undead_zombiecougar1.jpg|John Marston being attacked by an infected cougar undead_zombiecougar2.jpg|Surrounded in the dark z1.jpg|Zombie in graveyard Undeadnightmarescreens1004003.jpg|Abigail Marston has seen better days... undeadnightmare_atnycomicon.png|Next 'Undead Nightmare' artwork zombie_kaboom.jpg|Marston dispenses justice on an approaching zombie. zombies_below.jpg|Taking to a ladder to escape a small army of undead. Undead_tall_trees.jpg|A mob of undead in Tall Trees. blackwater-cemetery.jpg|Marston approaches the graveyard in Blackwater. undeadnightmare_vipercraven.jpg|Viper Craven's zombie character reddeadredemption_undead_nun_1024x768.jpg|Nuns with Guns artwork Zombiepintohorse.jpg|While usually considered a cowardly and dishonorable act, Marston has no qualms about shooting these mindless adversaries in the back. undeadnightmare_106001.jpg|A horde storming through Blackwater. undeadnightmare_106002.jpg|Townsfolk come face to face with the undead menace. undeadnightmare_106004.jpg|Preparing for a confrontation on the countryside. undeadnightmare_106000.jpg|An especially vile and luminescent zombie looking for sustenance. undeadnightmare_106003.jpg|A rather heavy set zombie lurking in the shadows. 89.jpg|Marston dons the new Legends of the Apocalypse ensamble, one of the new outfits in Undead Nightmare 101.jpg|Marston wearing the Zombie Hunter outfit. 102.jpg|Marston gets the job done in the Union Suit. UndeadNightmare_21.jpg|Undead to the End! 103.jpg|Patrolling Beecher’s Hope in the Union Suit. undead_outfits004.jpg|John Marston standing on an undead bear. undead_outfits002.jpg|John Marston in the Zombie Hunter outfit. 105.jpg|Behold- the Four Horses of the Apocalypse.Pestilence, Famine,Death,and War|link=http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/dlc/undead 108.jpg|The power to take peace from the earth, the fiery red horse known as War ignites a trail of flame upon all those in its path, turning the living and the undead alike into smoldering ash. 106.jpg|A ghastly harbinger of plague and disease that's easily identifiable by its exposed wounds and ocular hemorrhaging, Pestilence possesses an exceptionally high pain threshold. 107.jpg|With Hell following close behind, Death carries with him a violent wake that rattles through the skulls of the undead, causing a spectacular cranial explosion for any zombie it comes in contact with. 109.jpg|Attracting a swarm of insects wherever it travels, Famine's thin shadowy frame and crimson eyes mask an everlasting stamina. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101238074-000.jpg|Dozens of Zombies shambling up the stairs, This doesn't look good. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101228231_640w.jpg|A Zombies arm reaching out from the ground. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101219074_640w.jpg|Face to face with a Zombear. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101223699_640w.jpg|Burning a coffin. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101232574_640w.jpg|Here they come.... red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101001021156588_640w.jpg|Ambush!! undead_savetowns102010_002.jpg|Providing survivors with ammo gives you additional support in helping to eradicate the undead menace. undead_savetowns102010_001.jpg|Sweeping down the main street on horseback to fight back the virulent plague and save towns in Undead Nightmare. undead_savetowns102010_003.jpg|Continue taking out zombies and supplying ammo to survivors to fill the Town Safety meter. undead_savetowns102010_004.jpg|Taking on a fairly large infestation in Armadillo. wtf10222010.jpg|WTF!|link=http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/news/article/11081/wtf? 115.jpg|Marston cautiously approaches the graveyard at Coot's Chapel. 117.jpg|Here lied Mordecai Robbard. 118.jpg|Setting fire to a coffin to draw out the undead menace. 116.jpg|The church at Blackwater - soon to be teeming with the restless dead. 114.jpg|The welcoming commitee greets Marston at Odd Fellow's Rest. Wtf10222010.jpg Undead zombieclassnormal.jpg|Better keep keen situational awareness - the dead are awake - and hungry... Undead zombieclassnormal1.jpg Undead zombieclassbolter0.jpg Undead zombieclassbruiser2.jpg Undead zombieclassretcher3.jpg SASQUATCHYYYY.png|linktext=John Marston finding Sasquatch. hmmm.jpg|I wonder... Achievements/Trophies * Smoke That Skinwagon *Kingpin *Zed's Dead, Baby *Spinning Plates *Mad Marston: The Trail Warrior References http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/dlc/undead Undead Nightmare: Now Available for Download on Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Network Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption DLC Category:Single Player Category:Undead Nightmare